ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Headless Horseman
]] The Headless Horseman is a fictional character from the short story The Legend of Sleepy Hollow by American author Washington Irving. The story, from Irving's collection of short stories entitled The Sketch Book of Geoffrey Crayon, has worked itself into known American folklore/legend through literature and films. Background Information The legend of the Headless Horseman begins in Sleepy Hollow, New York. The Horseman was a Hessian of unknown rank; one of many such hired to suppress the American Revolutionary War. During the war, the Horseman was one of 548 Hessians killed in a battle for Chatterton Hill, wherein his head was severed by a cannonball. He was buried in a graveyard outside a church. Thereafter he appears as a ghost, who presents to nightly travelers an actual danger (rather than the largely harmless fright produced by the majority of ghosts), presumably of decapitation. Literature The headless horseman has appeared in many forms of literature throughout history and throughout the world. Many countries have their own unique version of the legend in which some form of the headless horseman appears. In the United States, various states have their own version of a headless horseman tale; Texas' version of the legend, written by Thomas Mayne Reid in 1865 or 1866, tells of ghosts of beheaded horse thieves, who roam the countryside. The more noted and recognizable headless horseman of today imitates the one that appears in Washington Irving's short story, which was published in 1819. The story is set in America, within a 1790's Dutch settlement that residents nicknamed “Sleepy Hollow”. Its protagonist is a schoolteacher named Ichabod Crane, whose apparent demise results from a meeting with the horseman. The horseman himself is allegedly a Hessian soldier from the Revolutionary War who was decapitated by a cannonball and now roams Sleepy Hollow on the back of his horse, with his severed head resting upon the pommel of his saddle. He is therefore also called the 'Galloping Hessian'. The Horseman is said to be incapable of crossing the bridge at the town entrance (a possible reference to the belief that ghosts cannot cross water), although he is shown throwing his head across a river to strike down Ichabod Crane. Ichabod's fate is left ambiguous; some of the background characters allege that he has been "carried off" by the Horseman, while others suggest that he has been frightened out of the county by the ghost and by the prospect of facing his landlord, later to become a lawyer in Philadelphia. It is implied later that the Horseman was in fact Brom Bones, Ichabod's rival for the hand in marriage of the local beauty Katrina van Tassel, who imitated the legend of the Galloping Hessian on purpose to kill or frighten away his competitor. The fact that a shattered pumpkin is found beside Ichabod's abandoned hat supports this, in that the pumpkin may easily have been used to simulate the Horseman's severed head. Intriguingly, there is no mention of a severed head in the story heard by Ichabod, though it is prominent in his own encounter with the horseman. Other adaptations include collections of short horror stories such as The Headless Horseman: And Other Goulish Tales, poems such as The Headless Horseman Rides Tonight: More Poems to Trouble Your Sleep, and even plays such as The Mystery of the Headless Horseman. List of appearances in other media * The horseman appeared in the film Sleepy Hollow, which premiered in 1911. * Tim Burton's 1999 film Sleepy Hollow, portrayed cooperatively by Christopher Walken and Ray Park. * Scooby-Doo: Headless Horseman of Halloween (1996). * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (1949). * A regular guest in Disney's House of Mouse amongst the villainous guests. * The Disney version of the Headless Horseman also rides to open the Boo to You Parade during "Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party" in Walt Disney World Resort's Magic Kingdom. * A version referred to as a "darklord" appears in the Ravenloft campaign setting for the Dungeons & Dragons roleplaying game; it overlays itself on random stretches of barren road and hunts for lone travelers with the assistance of several of the heads of previous victims. * In A Hollow Sleep by Chris Ebert, the Horseman is given an identity of "Heinrich Luneberg" and his origins are explored. The story is told from his perspective. * In the Beetleborgs Metallix episode "Headless Over Heels," the Headless Horseman accuses Wolfgang of stealing his head. When he arrives in Charterville looking for his head, he attempts to find it or take one of the other monsters' heads in exchange. It is revealed that Little Ghoul had his head, and was using it as a bowling ball. Upon its return, bolts were attached to the head to keep it from falling off again. * Dark Shadows (1966) * Faerie Tale Theater (1982) * The Young Ones (1982). * The Real Ghostbusters featured an episode with a descendant of Ichabod Crane still being pursued by the Horseman (now riding a motorcycle). * In the webcomic series The Adventures of Dr. McNinja, a revived Benjamin Franklin is turned into a Headless Horseman based on a serum Dracula (under the alias "Alucard") had given him. While still with his head, Franklin had intense cravings for hair, and was pursued by various ghosts until his head exploded, returning him to true "headless" state. * The Clayfighter character, Ickybod Clay, is based on the Headless Horseman. * In the Little House on the Prairie episode "The Monster of Walnut Grove" a Headless Horseman appears at the end of the episode. * Charmed * World of Warcraft Hallow's End event as a seasonal boss in Scarlet Monastery. * MapleStory as a boss in a Halloween-themed area. He is able to attack by throwing his flaming, pumpkin-shaped 'head' (which boomerangs back to its resting place atop his shoulders), and rides about his linear map on a pink horse (which is apparently a toy). * "The Headless Man" is in the Monster in My Pocket series; his origin is also ascribed to his head being shot off with a cannonball. * Shrek 2 & 3, assisting Prince Charming to execute Shrek. * In the computer game Ghost Master, a Headless Horseman called the Dragoon is one of the unlockable characters. References * Battle, Kemp P. Great American Folklore. New York: Doubleday & Company, Inc., 1986. * Crooke, William, Popular Religion and Folk-Lore of Northern India (Dehli: Munshiram Manoharlal, 1896 1893), Vol. I, p. 258. (This book carries an extensive chapter on the Rakshasa, as well.) * Hallenbeck, Cleve and J.H. William. Legends of the Spanish Southwest. Glendale, CA: Arthur H. Clark Company, 1938. * Irving, Washington, "The Legend of Sleepy Hollow", in The Sketch Book (New York: Signet Classics, 1981 1820), pp. 330-331. * Leach, M. The Rainbow Book of American Folk Tales and Legends. New York: The World Publishing Co., 1958 * In A Hollow Sleep by Chris Ebert the Horseman is given an Identity of "Heinrich Luneberg" and his origins explored. The story is told from his perspective. * The Legend of Sleepy Hollow(1820);(Marvel)Uncanny Tales #22, July 1954. * Winkle, Michael D. Here Comes a Chopper to Chop Off Your Head * http://www.story-lovers.com/listsheadlesshorseman.html * http://www.villageofsleepyhollow.org/ * http://www.wowwiki.com/Headless_Horseman * Hayday, Andria; William Connors, Bruce Nesmith, James Lowder (1991). Darklords. TSR. ISBN 1-56076-137-7. Category:Sleepy Hollow characters Category:Fictional serial killers Category:Fictional undead Category:Fictional ghosts Category:Fictional amputees Category:Fictional mercenaries Category:Fictional characters from New York Category:1820 introductions